Model for money
by Queen of awesome bunnies
Summary: Arthur has no money and has to model simple as that and sadly he runs in to Francis. Fruk and sex, I guess. One-shot. My first story, sorry if its' short and cuts off too much.


**Arthur's POV  
**Right when I thought that I was going to win the poker game other guy beat me with a card he didn't have a bloody minute ago, 'Shit. I blew all the money mom sent for this months rent on gambling. I can't make up for all that money in less than a week, I'm going to be evicted.' I thought while leaving with what dignity I had left. All hope was lost but then I saw the little ray of hope on a flyer while walking down the alley. ' I'll sell my body, not in the that way get your-er my mind out of the gutter. I will model for an art class it's perfect. By the end of tomorrow I'll get back that money and all I have to do is stand and let people stare at me, easiest way to get money ever.' then I walked home so I can get rest for energy to model tomorrow and pay the rent.

**The next day while in class.  
**'I can't believe it's today, I'm kind of nervous.' Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar French laugh. 'It's Francis, my luck just gets better and better.'  
"Bonjour mon lapin, I'm sorry but I can't go on a date with you tonight, I 'ave plans."  
"I never asked you something so appalling." 'Damn narcissist who thinks I want to know about his social life.'  
"You don't 'ave to ask, I already know you're asking me with your body language."  
"You Wanker. Why are you even here?"  
"I've come to tell you I have plans. Do you want to know what I am going to do? "  
"Not in the slightest."  
"Aw, but lapin."  
"Fine. What the bloody hell are you going to do later?"  
"Sorry sourcils, I can't it's a secret."  
"Then why did you make me ask what you were going to do later." 'Damn french frog, He thinks he's better than everyone just because he's hot, well he's not. Wait, did I just call him hot.' Just then the bell rang.  
"Well, au revoir lapin." 'At least it's Friday and I won't have to see him until monday. Bloody git. '

**Later in the art class  
** "Why hello." said a man shortish with chestnut hair with a weird curl.  
"Hello. Are you by chance Feliciano?" I said remembering the name on the flyer.  
"Yes. And who are you?"  
"Oh right, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm here to model for your art class if that's ok."  
"Si si thank you for coming, I was starting to think no one would come and model for the class, and I was going to ask my friend Ludwig but he turned it down, so grazie." he rambled on.  
"...uhm,you're welcome?" I said not knowing how to reply.  
"Oh you better get changed because class is going to start in a few minutes. Oh and All you have to do is stand in front of the class in your underwear for a few hours Easy enough, Si?" I nodded and undressed quickly in the bathroom and then waited for him to get his class which was outside. And when he came back, in the small class I saw the last person I would let see me half naked. Francis. I almost wanted to jump out the window at that point, but then I wouldn't get paid and then later have to live on the streets. As they were taking their seats, Francis saw me and he looked a little shocked, then he shook it off and gave a suggestive wink at me after he sat in the seat closest to me. 'Oh god I can't even handle eight hours with him, how can I handle one day. I wonder if I'll be fired if I beat him with an easel?' And these were the things I was thinking while Feliciano was talking about who knows what, maybe the art lesson? At that moment Francis drops his pencil and as he was picking it up he tries to look up my boxers. 'Dam git, who does he think he is. I'd beat the snot out of him but I'd be kicked out, that tosser is so conceited'

**An hour later**  
'How long have I been standing here?' I check the clock its been 1 hour and 5 minutes, just then. "Ok signor Arthur, we are done you can get changed now." He said as he hands me the money and I think the heavens and run out of there before the class ends and Francis catches up to me. But then Feliciano told me as everyone finished up  
"Hey Arthur, would you like to stay after you get changed, were going to go over the art everyone painted."  
"Uh, Sorry I'm afraid I can't."  
"Oh, I see, well bye and be careful and I hope to see you again." he said smiling "Bye." Then I left only to catch a glimpse of Francis getting up and talking to Feliciano, so I ran out of there with clothes in hand down to the restroom down the hall. I opened the door and start to change only able to put on my pants but then the door opens in the restroom made for one. I turn around and I almost want to die by a strike of lightning at that moment. It was Francis. He locked the door and started to walk towards me so slow it's painful, I tried to back up more but I backed into a wall. Then he put his hands on the the wall on both sides of me so there was no means of escape. Then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear  
"Lampin if you wanted to know I took an art class you could of just asked mon chaton."  
"Don't call me that you..." Just then I was cut of by Francis kissing me passionately. Then he started unbuttoning my pants, I try to push him away but to no avail. He broke the kiss and said "Je t'aime arthur et je vous veux." I blushed redder then the roses he often carries "You tosser, take me then" I said softly, he smiled and walked me to his car after I got dressed quickly.

**A short drive to Francis apartment later  
** After we entered his room he pushed me on the bed starting to kiss my neck leaving marks to prove I am his and took off my pants completely. He started to palm me through my British flag boxers and I gasped as he then chuckled "Hard already, you're so cute" "Sh-shut it you wanker" He laughed "What ever you say my lord" He said as he reached in my underwear and grabbed my cock and started to stroke. I lean in and grabbed on to him. " Francis, I think I'm going to, a-ah." I yelped as I came in his hand. "Arthur do you want me to make you feel even better?" I blushed hard and nodded. "My cute little amor chaton" He then put three fingers in front of my face, it took me a second but then I figured out he wanted me to suck them so I complied not knowing what it was for. When I finished kissed me and reached down and shoved one inside me and moved it around I gasped at the weird sensation. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and explore my mouth. Then he stuck in a second then third finger and moved more until I felt a jolt of pleasure. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air. "I found your sweet spot." He said proudly and fingered the spot a few more times. "Ah, Francis. T-take me now." I said feeling like I was going to cum again. Then he positioned himself over me and slowly placed him inside me. I grabbed his back as I felt immense pain in my back side which was overcome by him hitting my sweet spot as he took care of my erection at the same time. "Arthur."  
"Francis, I'm going to cum." I managed to pant out before we both came. He pulled out and laid beside me we were both tired. We laid there for a few minutes.

"Oh before I forget I need to show you something Arthur." Francis said before leaving the room and coming back with a bag with the French flag on it. He then pulled something out of it and handed it to me, it was a painting of me. Not just a painting but the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen. Hell, it even looked better than the real me. "Francis, It's beautiful."  
"Well, that is ze reason I took art classes to be able to make beautiful art."  
I glared at him. "Do you want to be hit for being a twat."  
"Aw lapin you know I am just kidding." He said patting my head.  
"I actually took art classes so I could paint you and impress you." I was speechless.  
"I love you Arthur" He said leaning in for a kiss.  
"I love you too you git." I mumbled and kissed him placing the painting on the stand next to the bed.


End file.
